Dragon Ball X: Arc 4 Part 2
by curetonzn
Summary: Again not so great with summaries so just read and that's all


Arc 4 Part 2: The Returns - Godly Intervention

This part is now set on Brusl from a Spud vs Avika fight but King Kai's planet. King Kai is worried about something, "Gyah! That's terrible!". Brusl and Coco were training at the time and was abruptly stopped when King Kai yelled out. Brusl then came down ask him, "What's wrong King Kai?". King Kai jumped as Brusl asked. "Is it Caesar?" Brusl asked with seriousness. "C'mon gramps you can tell us!", Coco winks. King Kai replies angrily, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!". He goes on a tantrum about respect while Coco laughs. "Come on now, get to the point", said Brusl. King Kai has a pained look on his face, "Yes... it's true Caesar has deployed his forces to Earth", said King Kai. Brusl's hand twitch in anger as he raises his fist to his face, aura pouring out. His face a very maddening expression looking like a demon.

"Hyah! You look so scary!", Coco yelled out. "Send me after them!", Brusl commands. Brusl prepares to leave but King Kai calls after him, "Have you forgetton? You have to defeat him!". Brusl remembers King Kai telling him that he was a God and therefore must defeat a great warrior in order to leave. _But... he hasn't move an inch. In all these times I've been here he hasn't moved an inch, _Brusl thought. There's a man sitting there wearing simple clothes: a t-shirt and some plain pants. The most notable feature is his long hair flowed like a mane. Brusl approaches the figure and reaches out his hand. "I'm still alive, ya know?", said a mysterious man. Brusl was shocked as the man spoke. "But how? You did not move an inch from that spot in 5 years...", said Brusl. Coco then pops out of nowhere and said, "I thought he was dead...". The man gets up from his sitting position, "I assure you that I'm not dead...".

"Who are you?", asked Brusl. "Oh right... I should formally introduce myself. My name is Son Goten", Goten replied. Both Brusl and Coco looked at each other. "I am honestly not surprised anymore. Goku seems to be leaving his DNA everywhere", said Coco. "What are you doing here and why? If you really are the Legendary Kakarot's child, then why aren't you helping save the Earth?", asked Brusl. "Would. Can't", Goten said as he was doing the weird nose thing. Then Brusl asked angrily, "What do you mean 'CAN'T'?!". "I mean what I said, I can't interfere. _Future rules_", Goten said the last part under his breath. Brusl quickly catches on and asks, " What 'future rules'?". Goten was about to spill it all out but King Kai covers his mouth, "Enough Goten! You're not allowed to tell him everything!", yelled King Kai. Goten quickly covers his mouth. Brusl has lost all calm, he powers up in a brilliant purple aura. His hair sharpens, his body denser, and his eyes dark pale green. "Talk", Brusl commands, "I-uh... ah...", King Kai stutters. "It's alright King Kai, he has to defeat me anyway, right?", ask Goten.

Brusl transforms into Super Saiyan and then his hair became more spikier. "So it's true", said Brusl as he charges at Goten. He throws a punch at Goten only for it to be caught. "So... That's Super Saiyan 2, huh? Interesting", said Goten before he throws Brusl's fist, due to the forward movement Goten headbutts him. "ASS", Brusl yells out. His head is bleeding and so is Goten's, Goten is smiling as a large stream of blood streams down from the gash in his head. "What's wrong? I thought you were a tough guy?", Goten talking smack as he is enjoying himself. They then flew up to resume their battles in the air. As they are fighting, back on the ground there's Coco looking up watching the fight, "I can't see shit... So... What's happening on Earth?" Before King Kai can react, Coco places her hand on his shoulder.

Back on Earth at the Ruins of West City and it's at night, Spud is in his Super Saiyan 2 form, bleeding profusely with one eye swollen, cuts, and bruises litter on his body, His gi torn at the seams, showing his bare chest. And then there's Avika, Most of her armor is stripped bare and broken. Deep gashes around her neck and a large scar by the base of her ear. Her arm is twisted and disjointed. She is also in Super Saiyan 2, "Haha. Is that all you got?", Avika asked. "Not even close", Spud replies. Avika wipes blood from her mouth and said, " then let's go". She goes for her small pouch and pulls out a small round candy and swallows it, _oh shit_, thought Spud. Her arm twists back in place, followed by a surge of energy. Stormy clouds gather as the pair rush at each other. Spud lacking proper depths tries to land a blow, he completely misses as Avika counters with a punch to his abs, causing him to cough up blood.

Avika smirking, "can't see?", she asked. She plumps him with hits to the stomach and chest. Then finally his face breaking the jaw, "Damn you!", yelled Spud as he vanished behind her. He reappears above her, "HA!", yells Spud. The beam propels her downward but she manages to not be destroyed, "bastard!", Avika yells. Spud teleports to he location and socks her in the face breaks her nose. Most would close her eyes when faced with a strike like that, but she didn't, instead her eyes open. She then calmly launches him with her legs, "nice try!", she yells out. She then fires a stream of ki blasts while they are firing she fly-rushes at him for a powerful kick. All while Spud is still being launched upward from earlier who has recovered and wipes away the beams and catches the kick, "are you even trying?", smirking Spud asked. Avika then angles herself to use her other leg to kick herself out of Spud's grip. They fight in a series of flashes until a mysterious person pops out of nowhere. "Would you mind telling me what's going on here?", asked a mysterious man.

A couple hours ago at King Kai's planet, "I'm goin to defeat you!", yelled Brusl, he attacked with a big right hook. Goten stepped out of his reach and countered with fists of his own. Each one getting faster and faster burrowing into Brusl's body. "Wait...", said Goten, Brusl hovered for a moment, though he soon realized what Goten meant as all of the blows registers massive pain to his body, Brusl screaming in pain. "You're so weak and I'm getting tired. So let's wrap this up. Goten screams skywards as he powers up his energy become more intense, his hair denser, and electricity comes radiating off him. He has transformed to Super Saiyan 2. _What is this_, Brusl thought, "come on! You can do it!", Coco yelled out. "Coco?", Brusl said as he heard Coco, "you can beat 'em! Don't give up!", Coco shouted. _I'm not a very emotional guy... For my friends, my family, and my home. I will do anything to help them no matter what_, Brusl thought, Goten is priming up a Kamehamehaas Brusl's aura is receding into himself. The purple aura has completely disappeared, his hair back to its regular state as the beam hits him. Silence fills the space as Brusl fills up with a flame covered dark red aura, as well as his hair and eyes. His muscles had become sleek and slimmer. Brusl catches the Kamehameha causing it to split in half. Goten's face makes the biggest "oh shit" expression.

Brusl looking at his new form, "I've heard about this form. I don't really like this form that much. Speed isn't really my style, I'm more of a rough-style kind of guy... but you're in my way", said Brusl. Brusl then speeds at him at high speed, his arm extended reaching his fist meeting Goten's face. The fresh tang of blood tasted in his mouth. The powerful punch sent Goten to the ground making a crater, he's still conscious. _Blood? Did he finally get me? No...,_ Goten thought as he is being beaten the living shit out of. Goten is barely conscious after a couple minutes of beating. His body is barely even feeling any of the blows, as each one pierces through his body feels like flames bursting inside of him. "I am sorry Father... I've failed...", said Goten. Brusl then pulls back and unleashes a massive dark ki blast towards Goten. The ordinary cheery skies of the other world became enveloped in darkness, "Galaxy's Gate!", yelled Brusl. Goten is no longer in Super Saiyan 2 as the giant ball grow and consumes him.

The overwhelming attack manifested a bright golden ring, as it came into contact of Goten. A large wide shot showing the blast and everything returning back to normal afterwards. Brusl relaxes and returns to his base form as Goten falls to the surface of the planet. "Maybe I overdid it...", said heavily breathing Brusl. He then flies back down to the surface of the planet. As he lands over to the location of Coco and King Kai. He heads past the small crater where Goten landed. "You are a noble warrior. Maybe after all of this is over we can be friends", said Brusl, he gives Goten some of his energy. After Brusl gave Goten some of his energy, he approaches Coco and King Kai. "I won", said Brusl, King Kai and Coco are preoccupied at the moment King Kai is facing in the direction of Earth and Coco's hand is on his shoulder. "Come on Spud! You can do it!", yelled Coco, Brusl then makes the connection that Coco was cheering... just not fot him. "... Are you shitting me?!" yelled Brusl. The shout seems to awaken the pair.

A few moments later on King Kai's planet, " so ya managed to beat the guy? Way to go!", Coco yelled happily, Goten is shown to be completely awake even after moments of recovering. "Yea-OW! Guess I'll have to do better next time", said a little injured Goten. Brusl's expression is distain but he doesn't ask questions, "not going to give me answers, huh?", asked Brusl, "Now you're catching on! Haha-OW!", said Goten. Brusl crosses his arms as Goten tosses him a small bag. To which he catches instinctively. Brusl looking at the small bag, "What is this?", asked Brusl, "Don't worry about it for now. You might need them later", Goten replies. "Thanks... I must go now I hope we can meet again", Brusl said, he bows towards Goten, Coco, and King Kai. Just before he leaves King Kai runs after him, "wait! You can't leave!", he yells, Brusl turns around, stopping in his tracks, just as he was about to fly away. He turned his head towards King Kai, his stare is an angry one, "Why not?", asked Brusl. King Kai looks distinctly as though he wants to say everything. His brow is ruffled with his mouth open as though unable to speak an awful secret, "Because you are a God... The power of balance of power would not allow for too many to exist in one space", King Kai explained, "Spill it already", Brusl commanded, "There is an order of beings that rule over everything! Gods can't exist in the mortal plain all who try...", King Kai said, "... are destroyed by the God of Destruction", King Kai finished his sentence.

"Brusl...", Coco said trying to comfort Brusl, she reaches out her hand to comfort her adoptive brother but her shrugs her off, "let him", Brusl said, he then flies down in a rush a boost of energy down back to the tail of the Snake Way. Coco's face showing a combination of sorrow and anger but she says nothing and departs. After all that, Goten then limps to King Kai, "Do you think they have a chance?", King Kai asks, Goten just merely smiles.


End file.
